Novanglia
Novanglia, officially the''' Kingdom of Novanglia ' (formerly ''New Yankeeland and New Eng;and) is a micronation located in the United States. Founded on March 1, 2016. the name Novanglia mean in Latin New England History 2016 Novanglia was founded on March 1, 2016. King Stephen I had always wanted his own nation but never knew how to start it. In early 2016 King Stephen I discovered the Conch Republic and the Republic of Molossia. After a bit of research and thinking the founder decided to form his own micronation. The Kingdom of Novanglia original name was the Republic of Stelegiriots and named Stephen I as President and Matt as Vice President. In October 2016 Stelegiots renamed to United Provinces of New England and remade its flag. In January the nation renamed to Republic of New Yankeeland. 2017 In February 2017 a vote was headed and the people elected to become a Constitutional Monarchy. The nation was Renamed to Kingdom of New Yankeeland and crowned Stephen I King and named Matt Prime Minister. Since the switch to a Constitutional Monarchy the nation has rebuild and reorganize it military, remade its currency, increased its economic output, and has brought a new since of pride in New Yankeeland. In late 2017 New Yankee finally came to the world stage of micronations. After being scouted by the LOMN, IUM, and LOMN. New Yankee went from being a no name nation to being recognized by dozen of nations and being a player on the micronation stage. 2018 In 2018 New Yankee military grew in size. Its list of nations that it recognize also grew.and has taken part in the 2018 Microcup witch is a event that bring micronation together for a international soccer or football event. New Yankee won its match ageist New Rizalia 5-3. New Yankee would win that part of the cup. As of April 10, 2018 New Yankee is in charge of the Intermicronational Trade Organization. In April New Yankeeland was called into Alanland Civil War and Astovia Civil War. In May on 18-21 there was a cold war stand off between the K-O over the Ark island. On the May 22- June 2 a war broke out over it. In the end Yankee one and made K-O A puppeted nation and on June 4 the Federal Empire was founded and crowed Stephen I the King-Emperor. Gavin him the titles "His Royal and Honorable Majesty, King of New Yankeeland, Duke of Kearsarge-Oceania, Emperor of the Federal Empire, Grand Commander of the Order of the Creed, Savior of the realm, Stephen I." In May 18, 2018, the Kearsarge-Oceania dispute after Kearsarge-Oceania contacted the Kingdom of New Yankeeland regarding a territorial dispute: both New Yankeeland and Kearsarge-Oceania claimed a small island located in Oceania. New Yankeeland attempted to resolve this issue through peaceful means, and offered to split the territory in half for each side. However, Kearsarge-Oceania did not agree with this, and acted aggressively. They threatened war on the North-Western Alliance, and officialy "dis-aligned" themselves from New Yankeeland. Since then, a "cold war" has been going on between Kearsarge-Oceania and New Yankeeland. War happen between New Yankee and Kearsarge-Oceania. In the emd in 10 days New Yankee had destory Kearsarge-Oceania and would win the war and instaill a puppet goverment and rename it to the Duchy of Elizabeth In June 4, 2018 New Yankeeland has been reformed into the Federal Empire of New Yankeeland. And on Augest 30, 2018 New Yankeeland went back to being a Kingdom as it felt it would be more realist if it was. Texas and Prussia agree to a persobnal allinces between what and another however Elizabeth would remaind as a vassel to New Yankee. Few days latter on Sepetember 9, 2018 after other micronation leaders and a refdument New Yankeeland was renamed back to New England for a better sounding name and also to fit where the nation is. On October 4, 2018 The C1 Bill passed renaming New England to the United States of Greater New England. However due to confusion and New England being over used King Stephen I put forwrd the bill C2 where it changed the name of the nation to Novanglia witch means New England in laitin. Also the bill made it to where the nation could no longer be renamed after once the bill was passed. on October 10, the bill was passed changeing the name to it permit name. Novanglia Culture Kingdom of Novanglia culture is mix of Canadian and New England regional culture. New Englanders are a very progressive type of people. We are also very much for scientific advances, we believe in global warming, we support the art, and we are patriotic about our kingdom and military. However just about all New Englanders are big into history. Whether it be military history, world, political or anything we believe that advances in life are nice but however we shouldn't forget how we got there. Often towns, uniforms, the military, arts, and vehicles look or are based upon old school american styles and or technology. New Englanders culture is very much heavy infunese and big on the military. Many citizen has served or are some way or another part of the military. And some citizen or military buffs as well. Sports Soccer In recently New Englanders has been very interest in Soccer due to the 2018 Microcup. Novanglia made its own team to compete in. Novanglia National Soccer Team nicknamed the NNST or the Black Bears after the nation national animal. After Winning in the Microcup New Englanders went wild upon hearing the news and interest in Soccer sored so munch that talks have been underway to make a national soccer league forNovanglia Soccer League Government Vlasses Even tho New England is not a Empire we still have a nation that sward loyalty to Us. Even after Novanglia disbanded there empire they still remabed loyalty to us. Duchy of Elizabeth Government Politics Government Novanglia government is a Constitutional Monarchy with a king or queen and a parliament. Parliament is made up of members from each political party that are elected. All the ministers are appointed by the king/queen and or prime minister however they must be approved by parliament and the people. The Royal Family is able to run for any position in power in the government. And half of the nation's ruling power is the king the other half is the prime minister, parliament, and the people themselves. Investment Policy Investment policy is a where the Novanglia Government weather the be Kingdom or the Empire it self can invest its own money to its people to help build new roads, jobs, projects or help struggling nations get off there feet. Neutral lawful The Government has followed a new politic that Neutral good or Neutral lawful. The idea is that when a new nation formed the Government is automatically Neutral or friendly tors that nation despite that nations government type. The reason is with a lot of hatred in the world the New England people feel it's better not to have enemy in the world and should give people the benefit of the doubt. However this doesn't mean the nation will not sit back and watch a another nation is getting threatened or bullied around. MIC Policy MIC or Military Industrial Complex Policy is a policy allowing the His Majesty and the Federalist Party ability to create and update military equipment. This policy allowing the King the ability to delectation of war with out Consulting parliament first. CI Bill C1 Bill is a bill that will rename the Kingdom to United States of Greater New England. The goal is to unite the realm under one banner to create a STRONG NATION as one people. To combine the Indutsry and military might of New England with the ideals of the German Empire Military and the FREEDOMS of America within a constitutional monarchy. The nation will still follow a Military Industrial Complex pattern of growth. People will still have the same FREEDOMS as before. The currency is to be renamed to Imperial Nova. The new coins will be quarters minted in the nickel alloy of value 1/4th of a dollar. Dollars are also to be printed in the 10s, 20s, 50s, and 100s. Old currency will be phased out at the description of the state over a 10 year period. The national head of state will be retain the title of King. The title of Kingdom of New England will be created and granted to the Head of State. All privileges of said title are granted to there of formentioned. The head of state will receive a stipend of 10 million Novas compensation to live off of, and special ability to grant pardons. C2 Bill Under C2 bill it permit change the name form United States of Greater New England to Kingdom of Novanglia. and made it so where the name could no longer be change as requested by server members of parliament Parliament Currently Labor Party and Laissez-faire Party are in a collision against the Federalist Party Economy Novanglia has has a small but rapidly growing economy with most goods like oil, metal, food needing to be imported. With the little exports that Novanglia has is Agricultural, Lumber, Ships, Military weapons and supplies, wood crafted goods and Food. Most of the economy comes from shipping and trade. Imports most goods like oil and metal. Exports * Agricultural * Military weapons * Ships * Household goods * Lumber * Art * Fishing Trade Partners Current trading partners * United Imperial Empire * Kingdom of Holloway * Archduchy of Albion * Military Republic Of Texas * Republic of New Rizalia * Duchy of Elizabeth Currency Even though Novanglia has a small but rapidly growing economy, it does have its own currency. However due to a very small economy bartering is encouraged by the government and is widely used throughout the kingdom. The currency is based on the US dollar. 5 Nova - paperback = $1 5 Nova - paperback = £1 Numb 50 Novarine - coin = $1 New England does accept US and or Canadian Dollars as currency as well. Royal Bank of Novanglia Royal Bank of Novanglia created on september 10, 2018 by King Stephen I. It is the main bank of Novanglia. NABC Novanglia Broadcasting Corporation or NABC founded in March 15, 2016. News June 10 New Currency have been design. Programs Channels are 1-12 and 15 is important Announces Channel 1 News: Military Novanglia Armed Forces is made of the Army, Navy, Airfocres Army of New England * 1st Division 'Old Guard' * 2nd Division 'Maple Division' Royal New England Navy * 1st Fleet 'Royal New England Fleet' Royal New England Air Corps * 1st Air Wing 'Cardinals' * 2nd Air Wing 'Sea Dragons' States Foreign Relations Nations that Novanglia recognizes and are allied with are: * North-Western Alliance * The Micronational Union of Northern, Central, and Southern American Sovereign States * Intermicronational Union * Apachan Pact * Nova-Anglo Commonwealth Category:North American Micronations Category:Monarchy Category:New England